


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by clocky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Revenant (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Groping, Humor, M/M, Pathfinder is a Horny Bastard, Praise, Queer author, Revenant has atypical genitals, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, aka neither vagina or penis, but not really, in reference to when he was human, just fantasizing about it, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocky/pseuds/clocky
Summary: Pathfinder and Revenant are paired together in duos, and Pathfinder gets a little too excited while watching Revenant fight. Revenant is not amused.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write porn that often, so go easy on me. This is just a silly PWP because I love Revfinder and wanted Rev to get fingerfucked til he couldn't walk. If you enjoy it, I would love comments!

  
"The fuck are you lookin' at?" Revenant grunted as the skinsuit he had just gored open dropped to the ground, their lifeless body twitching a few times before going completely still.

"Oh! Nothing, friend! Nothing at all," Pathfinder responded, quickly looking away from the bloody scene before him. "That was the last member of the squad, friend," he pointed out helpfully as Revenant began rummaging through the skinsuit's deathbox. 

"Yeah, I bet it was," he muttered, tossing unwanted items all over the ground around the box. "God, do these people ever carry anything useful? Who the fuck cares about a level one energy magazine?" he scoffed as he stood up, wiping his bloody hands on his already filthy loincloth and shaking his head.

Pathfinder tilted his head at him, gazing at him for a moment before Revenant turned to him and grunted once again. "Why the fuck you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not!" Pathfinder insisted quickly, although he was clearly flustered at having been caught a second time. "Um, I'm going to go scan that survey beacon over there. Will you keep a look out, please?"

"Ugh...yeah sure, whatever," Revenant grumbled, crouching behind a low wall and using the mid-range scope on his R-301 to do a visual sweep of the surrounding area. Today they were fighting on Olympus, and were currently in the Golden Gardens section of the arena. Revenant scrutinized the landscape for any signs of other squads nearby, but the area seemed to be completely empty at the moment, aside from the two of them. Most of the supply bins were open and had been looted, and the small pod apartments that littered the area were deathly quiet.

When Revenant was satisfied that no one else was around, he followed Pathfinder up the zipline to the highest point in the Gardens, where the MRVN was currently in the process of scanning the survery beacon on top of one of the pod apartments. It let out a pulse of energy as he finished, and Revenant heard his mini-map let out a small ping to alert him that it had been updated.

Pathfinder grappled off of the roof of the apartment, landing gracefully right in front of Revenant. "Well, I have good news!" he declared. "Not only have we made it safely to the current ring, we are inside the next as well!"

Revenant grunted and pushed him out of his personal space. "I wouldn't relax just yet. We can hold our position here, but keep an eye out. Never know when some skinsuits might sneak up on you." With that, he turned and headed for one of the pod apartments, pushing open the sliding glass door. Pathfinder trotted after him.

"Heavy ammo, shotgun bolt...what the hell is all this garbage?" Revenant was muttering to himself as he combed the room, hunting for loot. "Where's a damn ultimate accelerant when you need one?" He kicked a lone Mozambique across the floor irritably.

"I'm gonna go look upstairs," he told Pathfinder, and did so without waiting for an answer.

He poked around the upper room a bit, finding nothing of any use until finally he spotted his coveted ultimate accelerant, on the floor halfway underneath a chair. He hurried over and bent down to retrieve it--only to drop it again when suddenly someone was touching his hips from behind, making him jolt in surprise and snap back up, his back colliding with Pathfinder's chest with a loud metallic _clang_.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he demanded, craning his neck to look at the MRVN behind him. "You scared the piss out of me! Christ, you're such a dumbass." He tried to pull away, but Pathfinder immediately wrapped a strong arm around his waist, holding him in place and pressing up against him, while his other hand slid down Revenant's inner thigh, fingering the cables that ran through it.

Revenant gasped, squirming in Pathfinder's hold. "Are you stupid?" he hissed, clutching at Pathfinder's forearm. "We can't do this shit here! You're gonna get us killed--" He broke off with another gasp as Pathfinder's hand wandered up his thigh and underneath his loincloth.

Pathfinder hummed, resting his head on Revenant's shoulder as he stroked between his legs. "I can't help it. I've been watching you all day." His hand retreated from Revenant's groin, to purposefully trace a finger around the frame of his hip. "You're such a tease! The way you move when you fight drives me wild."

Revenant rolled his eyes, grabbing the hand that was touching his hip. "You're seriously so horny that you can't wait 'til after the match?"

"Yes," Pathfinder answered simply, easing up his grip on Revenant's waist in order to hold his hips with both hands and grind his pelvis slowly against Revenant's bottom.

Revenant let out a long-suffering groan. " _Fine,_ but we have to be-- _hey!_ " he squawked as he was suddenly shoved face-first against the wall, Pathfinder's entire body pressing up against him and pinning him there. 

"Easy there, tin can," he growled, even as he rolled his hips back against Pathfinder, making the scout let out a small noise and dig his fingers into the soft, leathery material on the outside of Revenant's hips.

"Ah--I can't help it," Pathfinder breathed as they pushed against each other. "You are scary when you're fighting in the games, but it excites me too. Your elegance in combat is quite sexy."

Revenant scoffed. "You should be terrified of me, not turned on." He tried to spin them around, but Pathfinder was too strong for him to even budge. Revenant was a deadly assassin, but he was built for stealth, not brute strength. 

He growled low in his throat, like a trapped animal. He hated not being in control, yet the power that Pathfinder was wielding over him excited him. Pathfinder was so strong; he could do anything he wanted in this position and Revenant would be helpless to stop him. It was really a damn shame that Pathfinder was too nice to take advantage of him like that.

He reached his arms behind him to grab onto Pathfinder's hips, grinding harder against him. "Hurry up and do it then, the longer you fuck around the more chance we'll get caught."

"Okay," Pathfinder agreed, but the way he stroked between Revenant's legs was almost lazy. "But you'll have to open up for me, friend."

"You first," Revenant countered defiantly, even as he grinded against Pathfinder's hand.

Pathfinder didn't respond, but he did pull away slightly, and Revenant heard a familiar click. He craned his neck around to admire the large silicone phallus extending from Pathfinder's pelvis. It was thick and heavy and already leaking synthetic precum. Pathfinder pushed his hips forward again, his cock sliding between Revenant's legs.

Revenant steeled himself for a second, taking a deep breath through his artificial lungs, then gave his system the signal to release the lock on a hatch between his legs that slid back to reveal a glistening wet hole.

Pathfinder hummed in approval, bending down slightly to get a good look as he slid a finger around Revenant's soft silicone genitals. He didn't have anything resembling the kind of genitalia that skinbags had; rather he had been equipped with more of a neutral-looking hole that was also capable of self lubrication. More similar to a vagina than a penis in that regard, but he had no labia or clitoris to speak of, nor did he have any interest in having them. He was already intimately familiar with the way that skinbags loved to form their own opinions on the gender of total strangers based solely on their genitalia, and he was not even remotely interested in dealing with that again. 

Not that anyone besides Pathfinder would be seeing it anyway, so he supposed it didn't really matter. Still, he took comfort in the fact that he knew Pathfinder would never deign to judge him in that way, regardless of whatever equipment he had. He glanced back again to look at Pathfinder, who was still tracing his finger across Revenant's groin, seemingly fascinated with what Revenant considered mundane. It was enough to make his face heat up in self-consciousness.

"Hey tin can, you gonna get on with it or what?" he grumbled, his voice already deeper and more husky than usual. He slowly rolled his hips back against Pathfinder's finger, wanting to urge him on without seeming too desperate. He let out a pleased groan when Pathfinder slid the finger inside him, gently caressing his inner walls.

"Shit..." he moaned, rolling his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on Pathfinder's finger. It wasn't nearly enough, and he squirmed frustratedly against Pathfinder's iron grip that held him against the wall.

Pathfinder hummed thoughtfully. "For someone who acts so defiant, you sure do seem desperate for this." He slid another finger in, curling them inside Revenant and rubbing against a particularly sensitive spot that made Revenant's legs tremble beneath him.

"Fuck you, asshole," Revenant groaned, his voice modulator glitching slightly. "Just hurry up, goddammit."

"If you say so," Pathfinder responded agreeably, and then suddenly he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Revenant much more rapidly, finger-fucking him roughly as he was pressed up against the wall. Revenant moaned shamelessly, thrusting his hips as much as he could in Pathfinder's tight hold.

Pathfinder hummed appreciatively, relishing the moans that he was drawing from his partner. "You're so wet for me, Revenant. Is being fucked in the arena exciting you? The thought that anyone could walk in and see you like this, your legs spread open for me?"

That made Revenant pause in surprise. When the fuck had Pathfinder learned to talk like that? The MRVN must have been watching too much damn porn (Revenant knew for a fact that the type Pathfinder preferred tended to heavily feature simulacra of multiple genders in questionable situations, occasionally involving Titans. That had been the last time he'd let his curiosity get the better of him about what exactly his partner was looking at on his phone late at night.) Still, he had to admit that he didn't mind Pathfinder talking to him like this. It was a side of him that Revenant hadn't seen before, and yeah, it was kind of exciting him. But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"As if," he growled, struggling slightly against Pathfinder's strength, but only to give him a show. "You call this fingering? I can barely even feel you."

That made Pathfinder pause and tilt his head, and Revenant suddenly had a feeling he was going to regret saying that. He continued on anyway, deliberately pushing his luck. "If that's all you've got, let's just pack it up now. You'll never make me cum like this."

"Oh?" Pathfinder's optic glinted with something that made a shiver run down Revenant's metal spine. "Maybe we should pick up the pace, then." And with that, he pushed two more fingers inside of Revenant, stretching him almost painfully wide, and began to roughly thrust them in and out.

Revenant gasped loudly, instinctively extending his claws and digging them into the wall, leaving deep indents. _"Fuck!"_ he hissed as Pathfinder's fingers curled inside him, rubbing roughly against that sensitive spot over and over, making his whole body shake and whine.

"Is that better, love?" Pathfinder asked in that sweet voice of his, never slowing down for a second. "You seem to be enjoying yourself now. Look at you, trembling and dripping everywhere. I wonder if any of the cameras are catching this."

That thought alone should have made Revenant panic, but instead he found it turned him on even more. The idea of being finger-fucked by Pathfinder on live video, hundreds of thousands of people watching him writhe and moan as he was split open...it was almost enough to make him reach orgasm right then. He was definitely getting there, the pleasure in his groin building faster and faster as Pathfinder fingered him mercilessly.

"Nothing to say, love?" Pathfinder asked, resting his head on Revenant's shoulder to murmur in his ear. "Do you need more? Is four fingers not enough?"

"No," Revenant gasped, desperately humping back against Pathfinder's hand. "I can't--I can't take any more, it's too much--"

"Oh, have you had enough?" Pathfinder asked innocently, his movements slowing down. "We can stop now if you need to, we can always continue after the game--"

 _"No!"_ Revenant cried in frustration, pushing back against Pathfinder, trying to keep the rhythm going. "Don't stop, god, don't stop, I'm almost there--"

"Oh, okay, if you insist!" And then Pathfinder was pounding his fingers in and out of him so hard that it did hurt slightly, but Revenant didn't give a shit, howling in pleasure as Pathfinder's fingertips rubbed mercilessly against that sweet spot, taking him higher and higher until that wave of ecstasy finally crashed over him, Pathfinder continuing to pound in and out of him and guide him through what felt like the longest orgasm of his life.

When he finally began to come down, Pathfinder took notice and slowed his movements before coming to a stop and pulling his fingers out, taking a moment to admire how they were drenched in Revenant's fluids. He released his hold on him, and Revenant immediately slumped to his knees, his inner cooling fans roaring as he sat dazedly in a rapidly growing puddle of his own cum.

Pathfinder immediately knelt beside him, pressing his optic to his cheek and cooing sweet nothings that Revenant barely registered, thoroughly fucked out as he was.

"--so good, you did so well," Pathfinder was saying, gently rubbing the small of Revenant's back. "My beautiful Revenant, my good boy--"

Normally such words would make Revenant huffy and he would try to hide how flustered they made him, but right now he just accepted them, leaning his head on Pathfinder's shoulder and powering down his optics for just a second as he caught his breath.

 _This is nice,_ he thought vaguely to himself as Pathfinder wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Yeah, he was all sticky and absolutely exhausted, but the wonderful bliss of the orgasm Pathfinder had given him had left him passive and content. He was so lucky to have someone like Pathfinder, someone who genuinely loved him and cared for him and was so ridiculously good at--

"RING CLOSING," the blaring, monotone voice of the games announcer rang out through the small apartment, nearly giving Revenant a heart attack. He immediately powered up his optics and struggled to his feet, his face burning at the feeling of his own fluids running down the inside of his thighs.

"Fuck, shit, we gotta--oh fuck, Path, we didn't even take care of you--"

"It's okay, love!" Pathfinder assured him chipperly, already retracting his dick back inside of him. "We'll worry about that after the game, okay?" He took hold of Revenant's elbow, gently guiding him to sit down in a chair--Revenant noted that the damn ultimate accelerant was still under there, and as he sat down he reached down for it and grabbed it, stuffing it inside one of the pouches hanging from his chest.

"Just rest for a few minutes, okay?" Pathfinder told him as he went to the window and began surveying the area through his sniper scope.

"Yeah..." Revenant agreed without complaint, exhaustion evident in his voice. Belatedly, he realized that he was leaking all over the chair, and he groaned, quickly giving his system the command to close the hatch on his pelvis. No one would notice the small stain on the chair...probably.

When Pathfinder was satisfied that the area was all clear, he returned to Revenant and knelt before him, placing a hand on his knee. "How are you doing, love? Do you think you'll be able to finish the match?"

"Don't have much choice, do I," Revenant grunted, pushing Pathfinder's hand away and rising to his feet, his trembling having subsided for the most part. "If we lose this one, just know that it's all your fuckin' fault. Horny bastard." He grabbed his R-301 and headed downstairs and out of the apartment, Pathfinder following close behind.

The rest of the match went off without a hitch. They took down another duo fairly quickly, and found themselves in the top three. A quick third party, and it was all over, he and Pathfinder having been declared the champions.

"That wasn't so bad, was it love?" Pathfinder nudged him as they posed for the cameras. Revenant grimaced and shook his head in disbelief, still fidgeting around due to the fluids that had leaked down his legs having pooled in the bottom of the inside of his thighs. It was driving him fucking crazy and he was just about ready to strangle Pathfinder.

"Don't do that shit again," Revenant complained under his breath, his finger twitching on the trigger of his gun.

"If you say so!" Pathfinder agreed, and then, to Revenant's utter indignation, swatted him on his bottom right in front of the cameras. By the time Revenant had fully processed what just happened, Pathfinder was already running for his life. Revenant pealed after him in a rage, brandishing his weapon at his partner. "Get the fuck back here!! I'll kill you, you fucker!!"

"Grappling!" Pathfinder yelled through his laughter as he lodged his hook into a wall and swung away, Revenant cursing and chasing after him.

***

Pathfinder paid dearly for it later when Revenant caught up to him and trussed him up in his own zipline, intent on teaching the sassy MRVN a lesson he wouldn't forget.


End file.
